


Impala Amnesia

by sunflowerkgk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Father Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19338811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerkgk/pseuds/sunflowerkgk
Summary: You couldn't remember anything, who you were or how you ended up tied up in the attic, but you did know that when two men set you free, you had to run.  Run straight to their car, and get the hell out of there.





	Impala Amnesia

Dean walked to the impala, covered in blood from slaying a vampire with Sam, and stopped when he heard something. He looked around, wondering if his paranoia was getting the better of him. He ignored Sams’ voice as he begged him to open the car and look back at the house. It was an old victorian house. 

“Don’t you hear that noise?” Dean asked Sam. Sam huffed but stopped when he heard the noise as well. He looked at Dean before they rushed in. They searched everywhere, trying to figure out what the sound was, maybe a leftover vampire, or someone who was being held hostage. 

They finally came upon a pull down door for the attic and Sam brought it down, letting Dean go first they peeked into the attic. There you were, hands, feet, and mouth bound. You were kicking against the wall, trying to get someone's attention.

“Hey.” Dean said quickly, stopping you. “Quit kicking that, we found you.”

 

You glared at him as he came closer to you. Undoing your hand and feet. You pulled the cloth away from your mouth, and on instinct, you kicked him in the shins. He yelled in pain, falling forward. In an instant you ripped his leather jacket off him, using it to hit and confuse Sam. Once you have done that, you jumped out of the attic, pushing the stairs backup, locking them up there before bolting out of the house.

You stopped, taking a breath once you were outside. You looked at your surroundings, noticing the camera. You could hear Dean’s voice, yelling at you to leave the car alone. You reached into Dean’s pocket, finding the keys and smirked to yourself.

Ignoring Dean’s screaming at me, I got into the car, starting it. I knew how to drive right? I couldn’t remember, but my body told me I could. I put the camero into drive, speeding away from the house, and Dean’s screaming.

“That bitch just stole my car.” Dean said, looking at Sam, pissed off. 

“She sure did,” Sam said, completely confused at to what had just happened. “Guess we should get out of here and go find her.”

“Was she a vampire?” Dean asked, looking for a crowbar to open the trap door. 

“No, she was definitely human.” Sam said, grabbing something and trying to pry the door open. He grunted hard and he managed to get it popped open. “Question is: why did she attack us?”

“Maybe this house will tell us.” Dean said, dropping down onto the level below them, followed by Sam and they went to the Vampires study. Inside they grabbed his journals, and anything else that looked like it would help, throwing it into a bag and started the walk back to the hotel.

“Do you think that she’ll hurt my baby?” Dean asked.

“Stop worrying about the car, and worry about how were going to get into the hotel with our clothes this bloody. Better yet, worry about what happens when she finds all the tools we have in the trunk.” Sam said, giving him a look.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean pushed Sam’s long legs in through the window, looking around before jumping in himself. They had made it back to the hotel, and the car was nowhere to be seen. Also, his jacket had the keys to the hotel in it. They couldn’t go up to the desk and ask for new keys covered in blood, so they broke in through the back window and quickly changed out of their clothes.

Dean called first shower, so Sam sat and read the vampires journals, trying to figure out what that girl would have been doing up there, or why she had acted like she did. He went through three journals before Dean got out of the shower.

“Anything so far?” He asks, hoping that he wouldn’t have to read anything.

“Nothing. My turn.”

Sam tossed him the journal he had just started and headed to the bathroom for his shower. Dean groaned, grabbed a beer and sat down to start reading. He managed to find the name of the woman who had stolen her car. Her original name had been Rosemary. He searched the rest of the book, not find anything else about the woman. 

He groaned frustrated as he tossed the journal down and drained his beer. Sam came out and looked at him, humor in his eyes.

“Find anything?”

“A name. Rosemary. Nothing else though. Of course, I only got through one journal.”

“Your slower than a snail when it comes to reading. But a name is a good start.”

Sam sat down as Dean grabbed another beer for himself, and one for Sam and they started to work It would seem that this job wasn’t over yet.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean had fallen asleep in the chair, snoring up a storm as Sam continued to read, finally getting to the journals he wanted.

I found a young lady to be almost irresistible to keep away from. I came to learn, as I followed her all over the country, her name was Rosemary. She was the daughter of a hunter, and he was training her to replace him when he got old and or killed. She was impressive at it. She knew how to handle a weapon, weather it was a blade, gun or crossbow. I knew, as I watched her kill a fellow vampire to save her father, that I had to have her.

I came up with an elaborate plan, which failed. Plan after plan that I came up with, trying to make her mine, was foiled by either her, her father or another vampire. I finally got fed up. As they slept one night, after saving a family from a poltergeist, I broke into their hotel, stabbed her father and kidnapped her. 

She was resistant to me, never letting me close. I had expected this. Through the connections I had left, I obtained a human drug that would wipe her memory in small doses. I however, had no idea how to use it, and ended up completely erasing her memory. She had no memory left, only instinctual impulses that she had before. She knows I am her enemy and wont let me get close to her. 

I have no idea what to do with her now. I don’t want to let go of my prize, i have finally obtained her, but she wont let me near her, and every night she’s up in the attic, she tried to get away for alert someone of her presence. I can't feed off of her, or else the drug will affect me as well, at least for the time being. If I wait long enough I can turn her, but other vampires have caught onto what I've done, and they don’t agree with it.

Sam ready each entry, completely flabbergasted by what he was reading. Unsure of how he should process it. He kicked Dean awake.

“What! I’m awake.” He said.

“Found out about our mystery girl.” Sam said. Dean sat up straight, alert now. “She’s a hunters kid. And by the looks of the journals, she's in danger.”

“What do you mean?”

Sam read aloud all of the information he had gathered, watching Dean’s face pale as he spoke.

“You mean, he kidnapped her, wiped her memory, left her in the attic, and then was going to kill her?”

“Yep. Sam said, dropping the journal on the small table and took a drink of his beer. His face twisted as it was flat but he swallowed it nonetheless. “She has no idea who she is, or what she is.”

“Could this be connected to that hunter who died in his hotel room? Remember Bobby calling us about it a couple months ago. He mentioned that the hunter had a daughter.”

“Definitely. Nothing could be more connected than these two cases.” He hesitated at his word, shaking his head, “I need sleep.”

 

“Did it say anything about where she might go?” Dean asked hopefully.

“No, but I haven’t finished his last journal. Maybe something will be in that one.”

 

“I’ll read it.” Dean said, grabbing it, surprising Sam.

“You want to read?”

“No, Sam. I want my car back.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were camped out in the car, off the road and in a camping area. You wore the jacket you stole to keep you warm because you wanted to save gas, so turning the car off was the best option. You dug around in the glove compartment, hoping to find anything. Anything besides the handgun which was currently in your lap. You found some stashed money, about three hundred, and some beef jerky. 

Ripping the bag open you shoved the food into your mouth, sstraving. You kept an eye out for anyone outside, as you counted the money. This would be enough for you to get more food and gas, and get you to where you needed to go. You weren’t sure where you needed to go, only that instinct was driving you. You knew, once you had reached your destination, you would find out what was going on, and who you were. 

You finished off the jerky, your stomach not trying to eat itself anymore, and went through a box that was in the car. In the box were all different kinds of ID’s, many you knew had to be illegal. The photos had the two you had escaped from them, but none of the names were the same. Your face frowned as you understood that these were fake IDs, and a lot of them, but you weren’t sure as to why you knew that. Nor did you understand a feeling inside that you knew these were important. 

You quickly shoved the box back into the glove box, slamming the door shut and looked in the back seat. An assortment of old fast food wrappers and clothes littered the back. Huffing you cleaned out the wrappers, smelling the clothes to see if they were clean (spoiler: none of them were) and made a makeshift pillow with the clothes. Before you went to sleep, you checked the trunk.

The trunk was relatively clean and barenn. You found a blanket in their, grabbing it, it tugged up the lining of the truck. You gave it a quick tug and your eyes widened at what you saw. The trunk, or the lower part of the trunk that was hidden, was laden with weapons and other things. You scrunched up your face and you felt a twinge in your head, like something trying to come back, but it didn’t. You shut the trunk, taking a deep breath and went back inside the cab. You locked the doors, laid down in the back and tried to fall asleep. Half way through the night you finally drifted off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was not happy with having to steal a car, he had his own for a reason. Sam sat next to him as they drove, as fast as they could in the old pickup, back to Bobby’s. The journal had said that after a hunt, Rosemary and her father would return to Bobby’s. It didn’t say why they returned to Bobby’s every time, but they did. Dean groaned as the check engine light came on in the truck.

“Don’t they know how to take care of their cars?”

“Dean, we stole this from a farm. I highly doubt they ever go over fifty, which you are doing. SLow down.”

“No, I want to get there before she does.”

“Dude, she has about a half day head start, if that’s even where she's going, and she has a better car than we do right now. On the flip side,” Sam said, ignoring Dean’s mumble about his baby, “If she does get there before we do, she’ll see a friendly face. She knows Bobby, not us.”

“Think she found what was in the trunk?” Dean asked.

“She’s a hunter Dean, she might not remember it, but she can handle herself. She probably figured we were just serial killers that she got away from.”

“Not helping Sam.”

Sam shrugged and looked out the window. He hoped they wouldn’t beat her there. If they did, she might just run away again, and he didn’t want that. He wanted her to be safe. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You finished pumping the gas into the car, chewing on a slim jim. YOu returned the nozzle to the machine and put the cap back on. You felt the small hairs on the back of your head stand up and you looked around. The were stealing wearing the leather jacket, which was huge, which helped conceal the gun you were carrying. It was the one you had found in the glove box, and found you felt safer with it on you than without.

You reached into the jacket, pulling the gun out discreetly and noticed the owner walking towards you. He wasn’t smiling like before, and his green eyes were gone. They were pure black. On instinct you shot at him, nailing him in the shoulder and quickly got into the car. You quickly started it, not sure how you knew how to shoot, and pushed the gas pedal. You looked out your review window as the owner screamed as black smoke rushed out of him and disappeared. You looked forward, not wanting to think about what you had just seen. You sped up, going over eighty, wanting to get to your destination.

HOwever, the fates had other plans. You looked up as you heard the sirens, and cursed as you pulled over. You kept the gun ready, just in case you told yourself and looked over as the officer came to the window. Rolling it down you looked at the officer.

“Do you know how fast you were going?” You shook your head no. “You were going eighty in a fifty five. That’s almost double the speeding limit. Give me a reason why I shouldn’t give you a ticket.”

You tried to come up with one. Telling him the truth would only make things worse. You stared at the wheel, not answering him.

“Are you deaf? Or mute?” He asked rudely. You gave him a glare, opened your mouth to say something when you noticed that his sunglasses were light enough to show his eyes. They were black, just like the shops owner. “Damn, you caught on quick this time.”

It was sudden, a struggle between the two of you. He tried to drag you out of the car through your window. You elbowed him in the face and crawled into the back of the car. He grabbed your ankle, making you scream as you were sure he broke it from the pain. You used your other leg, kicked him in the face, getting control of your body again and bailed out the side door. Your instinct told you to go to the trunk, and you did. You slammed the trunk door open, looking for something that would save your life.

He had managed to get himself untangled from the car seats and you picked up a knife. You had no idea why but your instincts told you this would help you. You looked as he ran at you. You felt your arm move on its own as you jabbed the knife up into the creature, watching as his eyes flashed and the corpse fell to the ground. 

You stepped back, looking between the knife and the dead body before running back into the car and getting the hell out of there. You tried to steady your breathing, but you were having a panic attack. Screaming as you drive, not slowing down for a second, you take a hard right, putting the car’s wheels off the ground for a split second before they reconnected, making you bounce around the car. 

You came to a screeching halt, looking at the road. Unable to move you sat in the car, staring at the road, as it started to rain.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean kicked the tires of the truck that was now completely broken down. Sam tried to calm Dean down, while trying to get him back into the truck out, and out of the rain. 

“Dean, come on! Get in the truck! Your getting soaked.”

Dean finally got into the truck, slamming the door closed.

“Fucking hell!” Dean said.

“I told you to back off the truck. It wasn’t designed to go that fast. Let it cool off, then we can head out again.”

“For fucks sake…”

“Look, I best it’s we don’t get there before she does. Hear me out!” He said loudly at the look Dean gave him. “If she sees us, she might run again.”

“Let her run.”

“Dean, your not thinking clearly. Your only thinking about how she stole your car. She’s a victim, just like everyone else we saved, from that vampire. Sure she’s a hunter, but she can’t remember any of that. She needs help.”

“Yeah yeah...I know. You're right. Maybe I’m worried about what she will do to Bobby when she gets there.”

“Bobby can handle himself.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby indeed could handle himself, so when he heard the screeching of the tires in his driveway he grabbed his shotgun. He pointed it straight at the door, ready for anything. What he wasn’t expecting was you opening the door slowly, still holding the knife, covered in the blood of the policeman, and looking scared as hell.

“Rosemary?” He asked in disbelief. He didn’t lower the shotgun, thinking this was some sort of trick.

“Is that… my name?” You asked, finally dropping the knife. Bobby recognized the knife instantly, and lowered the gun. It had come from Dean’s trunk, and no way a demon could get into that. 

“You don’t remember?” He asked cautiously. You shook your head, trying to remember something, anything. “Your name is Rosemary, your a hunter. You hunt with your father who… well you hunted with your father. He’s dead now. He was killed in his hotel room, a few months ago, and you vanished.”

 

“I cant…” 

“Here,” Bobby said, putting the shotgun down and gently took her hand, “Let's get you cleaned up, some fresh clothes, and I can give you give overview of your history.” 

You didn’t feel threatened by this man, so you let him lead you through the house and to a bathroom. You stepped inside and watched as he turned on the shower, making sure it was warm. He left you in there to wash up, saying he was going to get your some clean clothes. You undressed and looked at your body for the first time. You had scars everywhere, but underneath was a decent shaped body. Much more pear shape. 

Stepping into the water, your body shivers at the temperature and washed your body. During your time in the shower, you mulled over what had happened in the last twenty four. Two guys had set you free, you beat them up, stole their car, and killed a police officer with black eyes. 

You stepped out of the water, turning off the water and looked at the clothes on the sink. I quickly put them on, knowing somehow that they were your original clothes. You slipped on your pants and left the bathroom, looking around the house. Everything felt familiar, like you had been here many times before. You run your hands along the walls, looking at the books that were stacked at random individuals in the hallways. You grabbed one as you walked into the living room, interested but suddenly dropped it.

In the living room were the two guys who you had stolen the car from. In a split second you grabbed the shotgun that Bobby had put down and aimed it at the two of them.

“Whoa whoa!” The tallest one said, standing up quickly. “It’s alright!”

Bobby was there in an instant, grabbing the shotgun from you. “Easy girl,” He said, touching your arm, “These two boys might be stupid, but they are not the enemy.”

“Hey!” The shorter on yelling, making you jump.

“There the ones…”

“Yeah, they explained everything to me Rose. They aren’t vampires. These two right here, are hunters, just like you and me. They technically saved you.”

“Yeah, what a great welcome by the way. Stealing my car, locking us in the attic.”

“Shut it Dean.” Bobby said, looking at him. “Now is not the time to be vindictive.”

You watched as Dean nodded, deflated. He sat back down on the couch, grabbing a beer and taking a swig. Your eyes moved quickly to the tall one, who had moved closer to you.

“Stay back.” You said, and he stopped.

“Rosemary, they explained everything to me. Why you can't remember anything, and what happened. Let’s sit down, and we can go over everything. And you can eat, sense I’m sure you haven't eaten properly.”

“I got beef jerky at the gas station-” You started before stopping. You remember what happened, panic spreading across your face. “I killed a cop…”

Dean spat out the piece of pie he was chewing on. “Did she just…”

 

“He had black eyes! And- and he was at the gas station, then he was a cop-”

You stopped as you felt a warm hand on your. You looked over at the tall one, Sam, was his name. 

“You killed a demon, it wasn’t a person.” He said. “Were they following you?”

 

“I guess so, it seemed like it was the same demon from the gas station. I used a knife that I found in the truck.”

“You went through the trunk? DO you have no bounds?” Dean asked.

“Don’t be rude!” I said, tossing a book at him. “I had no idea it would work. I was acting upon instinct.”

“Don’t throw things at me!” He barked back.

“Both of you stop!” Bobby cut in. “Dean, I will send you outside and keep you out there if you don’t shut the fuck up. She had no idea what she is, or who she is. So back off!”

Dean grumbled as leaned back, saying something about favoritism.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bobby told her everything, her whole life, and who she was, what had happened to her, and the kind of life she had led. She was a hunter, she killed evil supernatural being with her father, until she was kidnapped. Sam filled in the parts about how she had lost her memory, the vampire and how she ended up in the attic. She then explained everything that had happened sense they let her out of the attic and they fell into a comfortable silence after that. Bobby gave her some soup, which she gratefully ate and tried to put everything together.

“Will I ever get my memory back?” You asked quietly, looking at the empty bowl in your hands. Bobby gently took the bowl out of your hands, taking it to the kitchen, and sighed. 

“Not sure.” Sam said gently, “I did some research on the drug he used, it’s still in its early stages of testing. It shouldn’t have been used in that dosage, or at all. The trials aren’t showing much promise. Maybe you’ll get small parts of your past, but what we all suggest is trying to make new memories. You still have your hunter instincts, your muscle memory, you could stay here and help Bobby with research until you feel up to doing anything else.”

Sam gently took your hand, and you felt something warm inside. You nodded at him, understanding what he said. Till further notice, you were under house arrest.


End file.
